Cale Todos Esses Anos
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: songfic original by Sugureta Sentou. Botan escreve uma carta desabafando seus sentimentos... Just Perfect. HieiBotan


**_Tradução da fic Silent All These Years_**

**By: Sugureta Sentou**

Tradução: Ahala Tsuki

**Disclaimer:** A fic pretence à Sugureta Sentou, a música a Tori Amos e YuYu Hakusho ao gênio que o criou. Eu sou só uma sombra com a honra de traduzir tudo isso.

* * *

**Cale Todos Esses Anos**

_Me desculpe mas eu posso ser você por enquanto?_

_Meu cachorro não vai morder se você se sentar_

_Eu tenho o anti-Cristo na cozinha gritando comigo de novo_

_Sim, eu posso ouvir aquilo_

Hiei,

Sou eu, Botan. Isto é estranho... eu nunca pensei que faria isso...principalmente assim trancada em meu quarto com o senhor Koenma gritando pra eu ir para o trabalho.

_Sendo salva de novo pelo caminhão de lixo_

_Eu tenho algo a dizer, você sabe, mas nada vem_

Estou de volta. Eu estava lá na Terra trabalhando quando eu vi uma pequena sombra negra passar por mim. Eu sabia que era você, embora eu desejasse que você estivesse for a do seu caminho, olhando para mim da mesma forma que eu olho para você algumas vezes. Urgh, como eu posso dizer isso?!

_Sim, eu sei o que você pensa de mim_

_Você nunca cala a boca_

_Sim, eu posso ouvir isso_

Você provavelmente me odeia, você deixa isso bem óbvio. Quero dizer, a maior resposta que já obtive de você foi um "Hn." Eu sei que você acha que eu sou apenas uma feliz e saltitante transportadora de almas sem uma única preocupação no mundo. Bem, eu não sou isso. Sou mais que você pensa.

_Mas se eu fosse uma sereia_

_Nesse seu jeans com o nome dela ainda neles_

_Hey, mas eu não me importo,_

_Porque às vezes, eu disse às vezes, eu ouvia minha voz e ela estava,_

_Aqui,_

_Cale todos esses anos._

Você nem deve me achar bonita. Na verdade, eu não devo ser o seu tipo definitivamente. Quero dizer, eu não sou. Eu nem sei porquê estou escrevendo isso. Como vou saber se você sequer vai ler?

_Então você achou uma garota que tem realmente pensamentos profundos_

_O que é tão extraordinário em pensamentos profundos?_

_Menino sua melhor oração eu sangrei há pouco_

_Como é esse pensamento para você?_

Você provavelmente já está secretamente apaixonado pela Mukuro. Você está sempre com ela, ou falando nela. Eu sei que ela é esperta. Eu sei que ela é inteligente. Eu sei que ela é poderosa. Eu sei que você provavelmente se dá melhor com ela. Mas pensar em você e ela faz meu coração doer. Pode soar horrível, mas é verdade.

_Meu grito se perdeu numa xícara de papel,_

_Você acha que há um paraíso para onde vão os gritos que se foram,_

_Eu tenho vinte e cinco pratas e uma cracker,_

_Você acha que é o bastante?_

_Para nos levar l_

Eu queria mesmo poder falar pra você sobre todas as noites sem dormir que passei, chorando sem razão. Eu queria ter algum lugar pra ir onde eu pudesse ficar sozinha com você. Eu queria poder dizer tudo isso na sua frente. Eu queria tantas coisas, mas elas nunca vão se tornar realidade. Para que elas se tornem verdade, eu preciso de você, e eu não tenho você aqui comigo.

_Os anos passam,_

_Eu ainda vou estar esperando_

_Por outro alguém que entenda?_

_Os anos passam, se eu fosse despida da minha beleza,_

_E as nuvens laranjas chovendo sobre minha cabeça._

Parece que você é a única pessoa pra quem posso dizer. Todos os outros ririam de mim e diriam que eu não tenho chance. Não tenho e eles estariam certos, mas tem certas coisas que você não controla. Eu não posso simplesmente segurar tudo isso mais. Você deveria saber que eu estou pra sempre ansiando por sua cara de confiante. Eu sempre vou estar, mesmo quando eu for cinza e velha.

_Os anos passam,_

_Vou sufocar em minhas lágrimas_

_Até que finalmente não reste mais nada?_

_Uma casualidade a mais,_

_Você sabe, nós somos fáceis demais, fáceis, fáceis._

Provavelmente eu vou chorar esta noite, desejando não ter feito isso. Desejando poder voltar atrás com tudo. Mas eu sei que vou me sentir um pouco melhor, sabendo que você sabe. Eu não me importo se as coisas forem completamente diferentes entre nós a partir de agora. Talvez assim eu recupere algum juízo.

_Bem, eu amo o modo que a gente se comunica_

_Você está com os olhos focados no formato engraçado do meu lábio_

_Vamos ouvir o que você pensa de mim agora,_

_Mas baby não olhe para cima,_

_O céu está caindo._

Sempre que nos falamos, você mantém os olhos longe de mim, a menos quando faço algo estúpido. Acho que você devia saber que metade das coisas estúpidas que eu faço são para trazer seus olhos para mim. Eu amo seus olhos. Eles parecem me sondar, como se eu estivesse desabafando e tudo que sei e sinto estivessem fluindo para você. É como se eu não tivesse que dizer nada e você ia saber... Se eu tivesse que largar tudo ...Se o mundo fosse acabar...Eu passaria meus últimos momentos com você.

_Sua mãe nos mostra um vestido sujo_

_E é sua vez agora de ficar em pé,_

_Onde eu fico,_

_Todo mundo olhando para você,_

_Hey pegue na minha mão,_

_Sim, eu posso ouvi-los._

Eu só quero que você saiba que vou estar ao seu lado sempre e para sempre, se você me deixar.

_Mas se eu fosse uma sereia_

_Nesse seu jeans com o nome dela ainda neles_

_Hey, mas eu não me importo,_

_Porque às vezes, eu disse às vezes, eu ouvia minha voz e ela estava,_

_Aqui,_

_Cale todos esses anos._

Agora você sabe como eu me sinto. Embora eu provavelmente não precise sequer disso, (está bastante óbvio), eu amo você mais que as palavras podem dizer.

Com amor,

Botan

NO DIA SEGUINTE

"Botan?" Hiei chamou enquanto caminhava até ela. Ela estava sentada num banco de praça com os olhos vermelhos.

"Sim?" Ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso. _Por que ele está olhando diretamente para mim? Eu não fiz nada estúpido, fiz?_

"Eu li sua carta e..." ele hesitou. Era difícil. Como poderia dizer algo tão importante... tão verdadeiro... quando não havia garantias de que ela não o trairia? Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais, os braços dela passavam em volta dele.

"Você não tem que dizer." Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Está nos seus olhos. Eu amo você, também."

_Eu estive _

_Aqui,_

_Cale todos esses anos._

**_The End_**

****


End file.
